War of the Winged Knights
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: When one's day is interrupted by giant robots fighting, and stopping theft of parts. It is understandable that one would be dragged deeper into the world of battle and Gundams.
1. How did this start?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 **[Area 01: Space]**

A lone Mobile Suit flew across the massive expanse that was the wreckage of a long forgotten Colony. The Suit was a modified RX-78-2 with a Jetpack assembly. Its topaz gold and seafoam plating shined brightly in the light from the stars. The Suit then quickly spun around and fired a shot at two Suits that were chasing it down.

The two Hunters were heavily modifed ZAKU Warriors, each sporting a monochromatic color scheme with piercing yellow eyes. They inched closer to their prey, custom Beam-Scythes at the ready.

* * *

Walking along the nearly empty streets was a girl. She wore a dusty T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. A beat-up baseball cap sat on her head, concealing most of her grey hair. Red sunglasses completed her look of a drifter, a fact she was fully aware of.

Looking down to her watch she frowned at the time, 2:45 pm. Sighing she dropped her hand back to her side and continued walking.

* * *

 **[Area 01: Space]**

The RX was cornered, its shield gone and its Beam Rifle almost out of ammunition. It continued to try and put distance between it and its pursuers. The Twin Zakus spun around each other as if they were dancing, playing with their food.

The RX spun around to fire one last time, hoping to split the pair. It was only when its arm was severed at the elbow did it realize its plan's fatal errors.

* * *

Pausing when she came to a seemingly too active arcade the girl thought for a moment before walking inside.

The small building was packed with what seemed like students. She looked down to her watch again to confirm that it was still during school hours. Shifting her gaze to what the crowd seemed to be occupied with she raised an eyebrow.

There was a massive hexagon of light that had two smaller pillars seemingly orbiting it. Screens circled the top of the main pillar, each showing a battle between three massive machines. The girl paused as her eyes widened behind her sunglasses.

* * *

 **[Area 01: Space]**

The Zaku twins, finally finished playing, descended onto the helpless Mobile Suit. They began hacking it to pieces, and every part that fell off of the mech's main body in a melting stump soon detonated in a plume of purple.

When there was nothing left but its torso the two flew to both its sides and grabbed the Suit's remaining shoulder armor. They began to pull, causing sparks to fly from the stressed machine. After the whine of the metal reached a desired octave the two Suits nodded to each other before swinging their scythes upward, bisecting the disabled machine.

The two proceeded to fly away as the RX detonated, leaving nothing behind but dust.

 **Battle Ended: ZAKU Warriors (Win)**

* * *

The crowd gathered around the pillars began cheering as the pillars faded. Lowering her gaze the girl saw a girl wearing a school uniform stading at one end of the table, opposite two teenagers that had sneers plastered on their faces. She grimaced when she saw the girl start to gather up the broken shards that lay on her side.

"What in the world just happened?"

She had meant that question to be to herself, but a student seemed to have heard her as he turned around with a smile.

"That was the 49th victory of the Phantom Wolves, they're a Gunpla Battle team that frequents this arcade."

She paused, that came out of the boy's mouth almost like excited gibberish. Thinking out what he said she frowed as she returned her gaze to the girl as the two teenagers began laughing.

"Is this why a bunch of Middle School students are out of school acting like buffoons? Fighting little kids, is that even fair?"

The boy shrugged as he too returned his attention to the table.

"All's fair when it comes to Gunpla Battles."

Shaking her head she stood and watched the people at the table. She bared her teeth when she saw the two begin to try and steal parts from the broken toy. She took one look at the kid's anguished look and began pushing through the crowd.

* * *

"Come on Tabitha, we said if you lost to us we would take your Gundam. Why resist?"

"Because this was a gift from my dad!"

One of the two older pilots laughed as she picked up the remains of the RX's shield. She was a girl wearing a unbuttoned school jacket with a black undershirt, blue skirt and boots. The boy beside her, dressed in a similar fashion, picked up the Gundam's Rifle. The girl tried to reach for them, but the parts were pulled further from her.

"Please, just give them back."

"No, we told you we would be taking-"

The boy didn't get to finish as he was punched to the floor. Tabitha's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a girl in dusty clothes then spin around and floor the girl in a similar fashion. She glared at them before pulling the parts they took out of their hands. Turning around she handed them back with a smile.

"Here, got everything?"

Tabitha stood there awestruck, but she quickly smiled and nodded as she returned the parts to her pile.

"Yes."

The girl smiled and nodded as well, but her scowl returned as she turned to the two on the floor. The crowd long made silent, now watched in nervous anticipation at what the girl might do next.

"Now, what gives you the right to pick on a kid younger than you?"

The two got up and sneered, causing the girl to tense up. They then began circling her, but she retained the calm expression.

"What is it to you? This is how things are done in this town. While the Wolves are in charge all battles are to the death, and we get full access to the remains."

The boy lunged, but he was once again met with the girl's fist to his face. When he fell the crowd began cheering. The girl of the two tried to again attack while the girl was dealing with her teammate, but the girl simply sidestepped her. She then fell to the floor as the girl swept her legs out from under her.

The girl then raised her leg, about to proceed to kick the boy, but she was halted by a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"What is going on here?"

The crowd again went silent at the voice, they all took a collective step back when they confirmed who it was. The girl turned and paused when she met the cold gaze of another girl. This girl was taller than her. Her hair was long and white with black specks, obviously dyed. She wore a white button up shirt and red dress pants. The panicked whispering in the crowd told her that this girl was feared.

"And who are you?"

The girl didn't respond for several seconds, but she soon chuckled, letting the girl know that she could relax a little.

"My name is Sen. And those two are my younger siblings. Can you please tell me why you were beating them up?"

"They were trying to steal parts from that girl's toy. I felt I should stop them, but as usual I saw red and couldn't stop myself."

Sen nodded and turned to the still downed teens, then flinched and shied away from her gaze.

"Is this true you two?"

The two nodded and Sen sighed as she returned her attention to the girl. She shook her head and began walking towards the table. She picked up the damaged core component of the RX, Tabitha tried to protest, but she was silenced by one look from Sen.

"I don't fully agree with how my siblings conduct battle to be honest, but they are still my family. So, I apologize for their actions, but I must also issue this challenge."

Turning around Sen held the Core forward, a serious look filling her eyes. The girl felt herself shiver slightly at that gaze.

"Now, since you attacked my family, no matter their acts. I challenge you. This part will be taken as payment until you defeat the two and myself in Gunpla Battle."

"What?"

Sen didn't respond, simply smiling as she pocketed the part. She then began walking towards the girl, stopping next to her shee looked down with a frown.

"You have until tomorrow to get something ready to defeat us. If not I shall destroy this part. Farewell."

With that Sen left, followed closely by her siblings. The crowd again began talking amongst themselves as they dispersed, leaving the girl standing there with Tabitha watching. The girl then turned to Tabitha with an apologetic expression.

"I apologize, but it would seem that your part is going to be destroyed."

Tabitha paused at the statement, but she shook her head and smiled.

"Why? I am sure that someone like you would have a strong Gunpla."

The girl shook her head, an almost embarrassed look took place of her saddened one. Tabitha almost found it adorable.

"I don't have anything like that, I have kind of avoided it."

Tabitha soon chuckled as she walked forward and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl focused on her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't have one, I can help with that Ms-"

"Weiss."

Tabitha nodded with a smile as she pulled Weiss to the front door of the arcade. The two chatting amongst themselves as Sen watched from a window above the arcade with a knowing smile.

"This actually might be interesting."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

I have been watching both Build Fighters series and I thought of making one. This is going to be along side another Gundam story, but that is still in the works.

I apologize for how things were split in the beginning. I just can't seem to get those types of scenes right. It will be less choppy next time.

Setting things up for next chapter. There will be more fighting then. And yes Sen and her siblings live above the arcade, family owned.

I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. The Hounds of War

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Weiss sighed as she trudged slowly on the sidewalk, exhausted after several hours of Tabitha excitedly explaining things about Gundams to her. After what had seemed like an extra long explanation on how to build the joints correctly she had grabbed the nearest Model Kits and left. And after making sure her new friend got home safely she began to long walk home.

Looking down at the bag she held in her hand she again sighed.

"Mom might not like that I spent this long on a walk. Especially if it was to buy toys, but then again, it's not the craziest thing I've done."

Turning into an alley she always used for shortcuts she hurried through it and out to the other side. She could see her house, and a quick look at her watch told her that it was 5:20, so she began to run.

* * *

 _[Weiss's House]_

The door flew open as Weiss barreled through the threshold. She fell to the floor trying desperately to catch her breath. Amidst her suffering her mother slid out of the living room with a wide smile. She quickly made her way to her daughter and chuckled at her predicament.

"So, how was your walk?"

"Good..."

"You're really dirty, get into any fights?"

"Two..."

Shifting her gaze her mother again smiled when she noticed the shopping bag laying next to her daughter's supporting hand. She quickly bent down to swipe it, despite the feeble protests from the downed girl. Opening the bag her mother's eyebrow rose when she saw what lay inside. There were two new Gundam models along with some tools. She sighed as Weiss finally got her breathing under control.

"Gunpla? I thought you were staying away from this."

"I know, but things came up and I need a Gundam built by tomorrow."

Her mother's eyes narrowed, several things going through her mind as her daughter stood. Several seconds later her smile returned and she gave the bag back before walking back to the living room. She stopped in front of the doorway and turned back to Weiss with worry evident in her eyes.

"Just don't go overboard, you know how you can get. And take a bath, you look like you really need it."

As her mother entered the living room Weiss looked down to her dirty clothes and chuckled. She then proceeded to kick off her shoes before jogging upstairs.

* * *

 _[2 hours Later]_

The room was small, only holding the basics of a work desk, bed, and a bookshelf. It was somewhat untidy as papers and books littered the floor. the only place that seemed to be taken care of was the bookshelf. its upper shelves housed several models of aircraft and tanks from many historical wars. Each collected and painstakingly built and maintained for several years.

Weiss let out a content sigh as she walked into the bedroom wearing a clean pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She was carefully drying her hair with a towel. Satisfied with how dry her hair was she tossed the towel onto her bed and made her way to her work table. Sitting down she began to reach for the bag that seemingly taunted her, but her hand halted when a thought crossed her mind.

She then quickly reached down and opened the desk's lowest drawer. Rummaging around she soon came upon a contact case, pulling it out she tossed it onto the desk. straightening herself she popped the case open, anger becoming apparent when she noticed the lone purple colored lens in the case staring back at her.

"Really? You have been here the entire time?! Because of you I had to wear my sunglasses all day, I must have looked like a jerk."

Sighing once again she quickly took out the colored lens that she was already wearing and put it back into the case. Pushing it off to the side she then turned and pulled the bag holding her models closer. Pulling them out of the bag she simply stared at the artwork on the front of the boxes. Tracing her fingers along the cardboard she read the names quietly.

"XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, and GN-001 Gundam Exia. They look really beautiful don't they?"

Excitedly opening the boxes and removing their contents she eyed each sprue carefully before organizing them. She stared at them questioningly, wondering which she should build.

"I only have time for the one, even with my model building experience, but I like both of them."

Leaning back in her chair she stared at the wall clock, it read 7:50, she really wouldn't have enough time. Looking back to the parts she slowly allowed a sinister smile slide onto her face. Quickly pulling her chair closer to the desk she began separating the parts out.

"I may not get any sleep tonight, but I need to make this work."

* * *

Weiss's mother walked by the girl's room on her way to bed. She was surprised to see the room light still on. Smiling she continued onward with a yawn.

"That's my Weiss, always working till the odd hours on any model she gets. Just hope she gets at least some sleep."

* * *

 _[Sen Arcade: The Next Day]  
_

Tabitha rocked nervously on her heels as she waited for Weiss to arrive. She hoped that the girl was going to arrive before Sen and her siblings grew restless. Looking around the room she grew a bit worried at the already large crowd that had gathered around the Gunpla Field. The two with the Hounds stood with hungry eyes, waiting painfully for their opponent.

Sen on the other hand, sat in a chair with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Out of the three she was the one that scared Tabitha the most. She knew both of the younger sibling's machines and their fighting techniques, but she didn't know a thing about Sen's. The brother, Cyan, snarled as he turned to face Tabitha. She shied away from his gaze as the sister, Rubi, turned to Sen.

"How much longer Sis? Can I just break the little girl's part and be done with it?"

Sen actually opened her eyes as she slowly unfolded her arm to point towards the clock sitting on the field.

"No. She has until noon, until then you and Cyan shall wait."

Rubi snarled and returned to glaring at Tabitha, a toothy grin flashing itself.

"You better hope she gets here, I'd hate to miss out on a fresh kill because your friends are untrustworthy."

Tabitha was about to respond, but she was cut off by a hand gently pulling her back. she turned and smiled when she met the gaze of Weiss. Sen chuckled as she stood from her seat, making her way to the field with a smile.

"Glad to see you finally arrive, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Weiss moved towards the field and produced her Gundam, Rubi and Cyan took one look at it and began to laugh. Sen and Tabitha looked to the model in surprise.

"This is my Madam Wing!"

It was clearly a Wing Gundam, but it was heavily modified. Its V-fin and crest was replaced with that of an Exia. Both of its wings were missing, along with its shield, its arms replaced by Exia's arms. It was missing its front and back skirts, keeping the side armor with two Beam Saber hilts attached. Its legs were seemingly a mixture of both Gundam's parts. A GN drive was also visible, but the Wing Gundam's frontal vents were moved to sit beside it. A GN Sword also sat locked onto the Gundam's right arm.

Sen visibly frowned at the model's disjointed appearance, and its lack of paint in most places. Tabitha had a brief moment of doubt, but she smiled.

"It looks beautiful Weiss."

"Thanks, took me all night to get her this complete."

Cyan then slammed his Zaku onto the table, along with his sister's, the two staring at Weiss like hungry animals.

"You ready to get beat?"

"You ready to be shredded?"

Weiss nodded as she pulled out her GP Base, she slowly walked to her spot at the table as the siblings took their's. The table then began glowing as a synthetic voice rang out. the crowd began talking excitedly, but Weiss blocked them out.

 _ **-Please set your GP Base.-**_

All three combatants placed their machines on their respective panels, the screens lighting up with their Pilot and Model information.

 _ **-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal.-**_

The Hexagons began emitting a large column of blue light that reached the ceiling, Three smaller columns formed around the pilots as many display screens came to life. The field then turned into a grassland that had a line of trees at the far corner and a massive field of flowers that took up most of the arena.

 _ **-Field 03: Forest-  
**_

 **-Model Damage: Set to A-**

 _ **-Please Set Your Gunpla.-**_

Weiss did as instructed and put the machine where the launcher would form. As soon as the Gundam's feet hit the Base its violet eyes flared to life, signifying that it was now connected to the field. the siblings did the same and their individual Zaku's solo eye flared.

 _ **-Battle Start!-**_

"Fly to victory Madam Wing! Launch!"

"Zaku HOUNDS, Time to hunt!"

Weiss gripped her holographic controls as the Gundam was thrown into the arena from the launcher. She gritted her teeth when the timer began counting down.

"Alright Madam, let's see what you got."

* * *

 **[Field 03: Forest]  
**

The Madam Wing landed in the middle of the field of flowers, many flower petals were thrown into the air as its thrusters cut off. It turned slowly to survey the field, trying to catch any sign of movement from its opponents.

When no blip flashed onto her H.U.D. Weiss lightly pushed the controls forward, her Gundam then slowly began marching towards the tree line. She had no more than taken ten steps before several warnings began blaring.

A Hound burst from the trees and rushed towards her with its Beam Scythe drawn. Quickly drawing one of its own sabers Wing blocked the attack, the blades sparking violently as the Hound began pushing Wing back. Weiss gritted her teeth as her screen was filled purple, another alarm began sounding as the Hound continued pressing the blade closer. Turning she saw the other Hound flying towards her from her rear camera.

"Where did that one come from?!"

The Second Hound slammed into Wing, knocking it off balance. This allowed the first to slip past Wing's guard and spin the Scythe into a cutting arc. Wing's shoulder armor then fell off, leaving a super heated stump of the rest of the armor. The second Hound then backed off and ignited its Scythe, preparing for a follow up attack. Weiss let out a roar as she forced her controls forward. Her engine's ignited and Wing rocketed forward, Knocking the Hound to the ground.

Spinning around she quickly switched her weapons to her Head Mounted Vulcans. She unloaded several hundred rounds into the dazed Zaku. Its back, head, and Beam arm exploded into a plume of purple smoke and yellow fire. The other Hound rushed forward, Weiss responded once more with a volley of vulcan fire, but the Hound ignored it and slammed into Madam.

Weiss was thrown forward as her Gundam as thrown into the ground and then dragged. She could hear Rubi's insane cackle as the Hound jumped up and extended its hand's claws. the claws became super heated as the Hound began falling back towards Wing, its hand aimed for its throat.

 _"Time to shred that little Gundam of yours!"_

Weiss simply chuckled as she made her Gundam roll out of the way, her hand quickly bringing up the SYSTEMS menu and highlighting the SP tab. The Hound crashed into the ground and Wing flipped itself back up onto its feet.

"Sorry, but this Hound of yours will be the one to be shredded!"

She clicked the button and the SP tab opened, all of Wing's systems began glowing green. Raising its arm the GN blade extended as the Gundam became bathed in a green light. The GN Drive began turning rapidly as Wing lowered itself into a fighting stance. The Hound pulled itself free from the ground and turned to Wing with its claws extended.

The Hound then charged forward, its engine flaring to life, throwing the machine forward at speeds that would seem impossible for the Zaku. The Wing's own engines flared as the vents on its back began releasing a large amount of particles. The Gundam charged and raised its blade as it too became bathed in the light.

The two machines then passed each other, unleashing their attacks. The Hound's claws met with the blade, sparks flying from the weapons. Weiss roared as she forced the controls forward. The blade then began tearing through the hand of the Hound, going as far as the wrist before the entire limb gave out. Wing then flew thought the Zaku, GN Blade tearing through it like paper.

Landing Wing threw its blade arm to the side as the blade retracted. Striking a pose Weiss smiled when the Hound imploded, the angered screams of Rubi sounding over her Comm System. Outside of the Pilot's Cabin she could hear people begin to cheer. Turning Wing around she smiled at the wreckage of the Hound.

"You weren't so bad, now hand over the-"

Weiss was interrupted by several warnings blaring across her system. She threw her controls to the side to avoid the oncoming attack.

Her eyes widened in fear as a massive beam of plasma flew past her. The Wing's arm started to melt from the close proximity alone. The beam tore through the arena and gouged out a long line, tearing down several trees and vaporizing the flowers.

Spinning around she then felt all of her previous joy at beating the hounds leave her at the sight before her. A massive shadow overtook her as a equally massive machine landed, the ground breaking apart with its weight alone. A lone red eye shone on her as the machine took a large step forward.

"W-What is that?!"

 _"I told you, you would have to fight all three of us."_

"Sen?"

Weiss heard a chuckle over the Comm as the machine began gathering energy for another attack. Weiss didn't know what to do against something that large, she then began heard Sen's chuckle become a full blown laugh.

 _"Now prepare to be vaporized at the hands of my Colossus!"_

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

I swear this will start picking up by the next chapter. I apologize for the awkward description of the Madam Wing.

I kept out the crowd talking for this fight for several reasons, but I will add them in for later fights.

Next Time: Enter the Gundam Killer!

I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
